Donde mueren los astros
by Stacy Adler
Summary: Mirai Gohan two-shot: Salvar el mundo de los androides Nº 17 y Nº 18 era un peso demasiado grande para los hombros de un niño que creció sumido en el infierno. Pero Gohan estaba cansado de pelear solo por tantos años. Su cordura se balanceaba en un equilibrio precario que peligró el día en que los astros le abandonaron. [Advertencia de tortura] [Créditos de la imagen para su autor]
1. Parte I: Águila de alas rotas

**N. de la A.: ¡Bienvenidos a este nuevo fic! Antes de que pasen a leer, tengo que hacerles dos ADVERTENCIAS (sí, en mayúsculaS XD). Primero: este fic contiene TORTURA (también en mayúscula). Si son un poco más sensibles a ese tipo de cosas, les recomiendo saltarse esas partes. Es primera vez que escribo algo tan explícito y dudé mucho al principio, pero después pensé que cuando se trata de los androides Nº 17 y Nº 18 del futuro hay que ser bastante crudo, porque ellos eran particularmente crueles.**

 **Segundo: esto IBA a ser un one-shot, pero lo convertí en un two-shot debido a que de repente encontré que leer más de diez mil palabras de un tirón podría resultar un poco tedioso. Ahora ojo, porque el fic está terminado, así que en un par de días publicaré la segunda parte.**

 **Para contar esta historia, me basé tanto en el especial de televisión «Gohan y Trunks: Un futuro diferente» como en el manga «La historia de Trunks», dibujado y publicado como capítulo extra por Akira Toriyama. Ambos tienen hartas diferencias argumentales, pero los mezclé e hice una sola cosa XD espero que les guste.**

 **Nuevamente, este fic está dedicado a dos de mis escritoras favoritas: Ary Lee y Vidian. Son excelentes y las quiero mucho, amigas de mi corazón. Como siempre, gracias por el apoyo constante en todas mis locuras. Y también quiero compartir la dedicatoria con mi gran amiga Mari (alias Psicomari), estoy ansiosa de leer tu opinión acerca de este nuevo experimento XD ¡te quiero mucho!**

 **La canción que me inspiró a escribir este fic se llama «Stop crying your heart out» de Oasis. Hace un par de años lo comencé, luego lo dejé de lado (XD) y hace un tiempo lo retomé, mejorándolo a base de escuchar esa canción una y otra vez. Creo que ha tenido un buen resultado.**

 **Ah, before I forget: me hice un Instagram dedicado solo a mis fics y mis fanarts. Síganme ;) stacy_adler_ff**

 **Nos vemos al final de esta parte. Me cuentan qué les ha parecido :D**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad del gran y único Akira Toriyama. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro.**

.

.

 **Parte I: «Águila de alas rotas».**

Abrió los ojos en medio de la oscuridad.

Una cama. Sábanas. Una habitación blanca. Un mueble a su costado. Sonda de alimentación. Vía intravenosa. Una silla de metal.

Un brazo.

¿Qué día era? ¿De qué año?

Si no era capaz de saber en dónde se encontraba, menos lo estaba de poder levantarse de aquel colchón. Sentía la cabeza como si una nebulosa pesada le estuviera aplastando el raciocinio.

Volvió a la inconsciencia. Navegó en las aguas turbias de sus últimos años, cayendo y volviendo a levantarse con la obstinación propia de un saiyajin. ¿Cuánto tiempo más debería seguir así? ¿Cuánto más aguantaría su cuerpo antes de derrumbarse sin remedio?

Nuevamente abrió los ojos. Estaba oscuro por las cortinas, pero parecía ser de día en el exterior.

Una cama. Sábanas. Una habitación blanca. Un mueble a su costado. Sonda de alimentación. Un brazo.

Una mujer con edad para ser su madre, bien conocida por él, durmiendo en la silla de metal que estaba a su lado con los brazos cruzados.

¿Qué día era?

Trató de moverse, pero la sonda le recordó que debía estarse quieto. También lo hizo el dolor de cabeza; parecía como si lo hubieran apaleado. Peor aún: no había rincón de su cuerpo que no le doliera, más cuando sentía su brazo faltante como si aún estuviera allí, doliéndole también. Qué sensación tan horrible.

Y se durmió nuevamente.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, la sensación de no saber qué día era fue más intensa. Movió lentamente el cuello, pestañeando para enfocar correctamente la vista.

—¡Gohan! —exclamó el joven Trunks, acercándose a él para evaluar su estado.

—Hola —graznó débilmente.

—¡Mamá, Gohan está despierto! —gritó hacia atrás, luego volvió a mirarlo—. Han sido unas semanas espantosas. Pensé que ibas a morirte…

—Pero es demasiado testarudo para eso, como todo un saiyajin. —Bulma ingresó a la habitación con un cigarrillo encendido en la boca—. Bienvenido de vuelta, nos hiciste pasar un buen susto.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Calma, solo debes concentrarte en mejorarte bien, eso es lo único que importa. Ten, bebe un poco de agua, pero a sorbos pequeños. —Le tendió una pajilla con agua colmada de electrolitos, que había dejado hace un rato en la mesilla de noche previendo que podría despertarse pronto. Mientras Gohan sorbía, se fijó en su rostro hundido. Había perdido mucho peso desde que llegó a punto de morir cargado por Trunks en su espalda.

Bulma sufrió un pequeño ataque de histeria esa noche. No necesitaba haber estado presente en el enfrentamiento para saber que Gohan había sacrificado su brazo izquierdo por el bienestar de su hijo, le bastaba con ver las heridas en el cuerpo de Trunks y su mirada culpable. Estaba segura de que Gohan había intentado impedirle que participara en su duelo con los androides, y el chico hizo caso omiso de sus advertencias, metiéndose igual en la contienda. ¡Era igual a su padre! Qué frustración. Le daba terror que un día no volviera más, por eso lo riñó por hora y media tras darle a Gohan los cuidados de emergencia y dejarlo en manos del doctor. Estaba segura de que no funcionaría mucho el regaño, pero al menos se sentiría lo suficientemente culpable como para pensarlo dos veces la siguiente vez que le diera por actuar a lo loco. Su hijo le recordaba cada vez más a Vegeta. No podía evitar la comparación cuando lo veía con el ceño profundamente fruncido, listo para lanzarse a la batalla sin importarle sus limitaciones. De tal palo, tal astilla.

Gohan pasó otros tres días sin poder levantarse, pero cuando salió el sol el cuarto día, se sentó en la cama decidido a volver a entrenar. No podía perder más tiempo, ya que cada hora que pasaba sin hacer nada los androides asesinaban a más gente y destruían todo lo que encontraban a su paso. Pensar en que podían llegar hasta la Corporación Cápsula le obsesionaba, así que desoyó todas las recomendaciones del doctor cuando le advirtió que estaba demasiado débil como para caminar.

—Si no lo hago me voy a tullir aquí, y necesito derrotar a los androides —le replicó al especialista.

—Pero si se te sueldan mal los huesos será el mismo resultado. Además, no podrás pelear con esos malnacidos si te mueres desangrado o se te infecta la herida del hombro. Es una gracia que te hayas recuperado tan rápido considerando que estuviste a punto de no contar tú mismo la historia… Una persona normal habría tardado semanas, pero no abuses de la fuerza que tienes.

—Es que no puedo esperar tanto…

Gohan sabía que el doctor tenía razón, pero tal como le había dicho, el tiempo era un lujo que él no tenía a su favor. Igual lo tranquilizó diciéndole que no comenzaría a entrenar de inmediato, sino que esperaría un poco más mientras recobraba sus fuerzas a punta de comida y más comida.

Algunos días después de la visita del doctor, el único descendiente de la familia Son se sintió más fuerte y capacitado de abandonar la habitación. Agradeció a Bulma por los cuidados que le brindó; sin ellos, estaba seguro de que no habría conseguido sobrevivir al último ataque de los androides.

Trunks lo miraba con aire desesperado, pero no quiso decir nada hasta que su mamá los dejó solos.

—Perdóname, Gohan —susurró a punto de lloriquear—, por mi culpa has perdido tu brazo izquierdo.

—No pienses en eso, lo único que importa es que entrenes y te hagas cada vez más fuerte —le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Si tan solo tuviéramos semillas Senzu… tu herida sanaría de inmediato…

—Tranquilo, era inevitable que se acabaran. —Todos habían muerto a manos de los androides, y del Palacio Sagrado y la Torre de Karin solo quedaban recuerdos—. Tuve muchísima suerte de poder sacarte de allí y darte la última semilla. Gracias a eso, terminaste salvándome tú.

—La próxima vez te prometo ser útil. No volveré a estorbarte.

Gohan no le contestó, porque se le apretó el pecho pensando en que pronto debería volver a combatir contra los androides sin haberse recuperado del todo. Cada vez luchaba más agotado, sus fuerzas más deterioradas, porque nunca conseguía recobrar la salud por completo; los androides volvían a atacar una y otra vez, y allí debía partir Gohan en el estado en que se encontrara para defender la ciudad todo lo posible. Sobrevivía a cada pelea por los pelos, pero su fuerza no aumentaba considerablemente –como era de esperarse para un saiyajin– porque siempre estaba agotado y maltratado.

Eso prefería pensar, porque la otra opción le dolía más aún: que nunca conseguiría superar la sombra de su padre, Son Goku. Sabía de sobra que este había sido un genio de las artes marciales, alguien que no necesitaba esforzarse al máximo para conseguir superar sus fuerzas, pero había deseado al menos ser la mitad de fuerte que él. Y lo más triste de todo es que ni eso había logrado.

Se le cortaba la respiración de pensar que Goku podía ver desde el Más Allá lo inútil que había resultado su primogénito.

—Gohan, entréname más duro, por favor —suplicó Trunks, sacándolo bruscamente de sus cavilaciones.

—Por ahora cuida a tu mamá. Volveré en unos días para que sigamos trabajando tu transformación en Súper Saiyajin. Todavía eres muy inestable y así no vas a poder ganarle a los androides.

—Gracias…

—¡Trunks, deja que Gohan se vaya a descansar! —gritó Bulma desde el interior de la casa.

El chico se encogió un poco con la voz de su mamá y le dedicó una miradita enojada, consciente de que no podía verlo.

—Vuelve pronto, por favor.

Gohan le respondió con una amplia sonrisa, la que usaba cada vez que necesitaba ocultar su verdadero estado de ánimo. Nadie necesitaba saber lo desamparado que se sentía en ese momento.

Cumplió su palabra: regresó con Trunks a los pocos días de haberse ido y continuó entrenándolo esta vez con más rudeza, tal como le había pedido. Algo de esperanza se colaba dentro de Gohan viendo como el chico mejoraba cada vez más, pero le faltaban años de entrenamiento para poder resistir adecuadamente una pelea con los androides. Kami sabía que él apenas lo conseguía, y llevaba batallando contra ellos más de una década.

Los días siguieron pasando con rapidez, en la rutina invariable del mundo sumido en el infierno más terrible. Bulma se quejaba de que cada vez le costaba más encontrar víveres; había muy poca gente viva, y esos pocos sobrevivientes deseaban disfrutar en lo posible su tiempo en la tierra antes de partir. Todos tenían claro de que no durarían mucho tiempo más, puesto que los asesinos cibernéticos eran brutales e invencibles. Morir con dignidad era algo a lo que la gente ya no podía aspirar.

Una noche, Gohan se encontraba sentado en soledad sobre una piedra, admirando las estrellas al aire libre. Cuando su mamá lo obligaba a estudiar había aprendido que las estrellas siempre estaban brillando, solo que de día no era posible verlas pues las opacaba la luz del sol. Pero de noche, los astros se volvían protagonistas del espectáculo, compitiendo mano a mano con la luna.

Con la vista perdida en el firmamento era fácil sentir que todo estaría bien. Que, eventualmente, todos tendrían algo de paz y podrían resurgir el planeta.

Era tan agradable evadirse un rato de la realidad… aunque fuera por escasos cinco minutos.

Una explosión lejana delató la posición de los androides. Gohan percibió que muchas energías pequeñas desaparecían rápidamente, una tras otra, por lo que se transformó en súper saiyajin con urgencia. Al instante la herida en su hombro detuvo sus movimientos, ya que estaba aún muy fresca y podría comenzar a sangrar en cualquier minuto, pero a Gohan lo que menos le sobraba era tiempo. Tenía que evitar un desastre, aunque por el camino se le agotara todo el líquido vital. Sus ojos, en ese momento color esmeralda por la transformación, otearon nerviosos a la distancia, evaluando cuánto podría aguantar esta vez luchando contra el androide Diecisiete. Tenía suerte de que Dieciocho nunca se metiera en las batallas, argumentando que le parecía algo inútil y aburrido; solo gracias a esa negativa había conseguido escapar con vida cada vez que Diecisiete estuvo a punto de acabarlo.

Aumentó la emisión de energía. Iba a necesitar desplazarse más rápido de lo que había considerado inicialmente. Ojalá su hombro resistiera… Se agachó ligeramente, para luego impulsarse hacia arriba y volar a toda velocidad en dirección al humo de las continuas explosiones. Los androides no se contenían a la hora de _divertirse_.

Consiguió llegar muy pronto a lo que quedaba de _Nightlight City_. Sobrevoló los escombros controlando una profunda náusea: asco, desesperación, provocados por la brutalidad de esos seres. Podía distinguir con claridad restos de gente esparcidos, miembros amputados, torsos solitarios, desangrados; interiores que parecían haber sido restregados por el concreto con el único propósito de volverlo loco.

Aquello no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Una parte de Gohan –el niño dulce, sencillo y amoroso– había muerto hacía un montón de años, y en su reemplazo quedó algo amargo, alerta, desconfiado, que hacía acto de aparición cada vez que debía combatir. De pequeño admiraba la felicidad que sentía su papá cada vez que peleaba contra alguien que superaba sus poderes. Ahora, ya adulto, se había resignado a que nunca sería como él. Ni su carácter, ni su fuerza. Y eso lo frustraba en maneras que no podría nunca explicar.

Mas Gohan no se convencía de que sí había heredado muchas cosas de Goku, entre ellas la tenacidad, el nunca rendirse por muy difícil que fuera la situación, solo que el joven mestizo sabía que, por mucho que se esforzara, terminaría cayendo.

Estaba muy cansado. Su cuerpo le exigía un poco de paz. Su mente, próxima a quebrarse. Lo único que le quedaba era una pequeña llama de esperanza puesta en Trunks, la que pensaba proteger a como diera lugar.

 _Trunks_. Dio gracias de no tenerlo cerca en ese momento porque le costaría mucho defenderlo. Tenía que intentar deshacerse de un androide al menos, si quería conservar la esperanza de que su mundo sobreviviera algunos años más.

Gohan se detuvo frente a una casa destruida; con los pies tocó el suelo, pensando que tenderles una emboscada a sus enemigos sería buena idea. Corrió ocultando su presencia en dirección a los androides, que todavía se entretenían matando a los últimos habitantes de _Nightlight City_. Se escondió tras un muro, calculando el momento preciso de atacar.

—¡Bienvenido, Gohan!

«Ah, Diecisiete. Hijo de puta».

El androide de pelo negro ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para ver a su rival. Le parecía más entretenido seguir con su matanza, ya que Gohan jamás tendría fuerza suficiente como para hacerle el más mínimo daño, aunque tuviera la espalda desprotegida.

—Bueno, ¿vas a salir? —le invitó Dieciocho desde su rincón, algo alejada de su hermano gemelo, en donde disfrutaba de un lugar privilegiado para observar el estropicio que habían provocado. Su postura era despreocupada, sentada con una pierna sobre otra, acariciándose el cabello rubio.

Gohan tragó saliva. La emboscada había sido mala idea. Retiró la espalda del concreto y caminó a paso lento hacia los humanos artificiales.

—No voy a permitir que sigan destruyendo ciudades y matando gente, nos ha costado mucho levantar estos muros como para que ustedes los boten como si nada —gruñó en voz baja, apretando los puños.

Diecisiete y Dieciocho intercambiaron una mirada risueña.

—Pues no te veo intentando detenerme… —respondió el joven androide a nombre de ambos.

Dejó a un lado el cadáver en el que se afanaba aplastando huesos y machacando carne, una sensación que adoraba sentir en sus manos, y se preparó para pelear con Gohan, quien hizo lo mismo. Rápidamente el joven guerrero se lanzó contra él asestándole un duro golpe en la cara que no le dejó siquiera un rasguño. Diecisiete sonrió al percibir que también le estaba pegando en el estómago, el pecho, las piernas, y alzó levemente una ceja cuando se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se había movido del lugar en donde estaba destrozando al último humano que había matado.

—Vas a tener que esforzarte un poquito más si quieres divertirme —explicó algo hastiado.

Diecisiete tomó el mando de la pelea entonces, propinándole una paliza monumental. La velocidad de sus golpes fue en aumento, hasta el punto de que Gohan no era capaz de ver, ni menos adivinar, cuál sería el próximo punto de su organismo que el androide lastimaría. Todo su cuerpo masacrado por una lluvia de puñetazos que le molían la carne y le astillaban los huesos.

Intentó defenderse, pero lo único que consiguió fue lastimarse los nudillos y el antebrazo. Soltó un gemido bajo de dolor al darse cuenta de que sus costillas se habían fracturado apenas un segundo antes de cubrirse con su único brazo.

En ese instante, Diecisiete le soltó un codazo en la mandíbula, sacándole con facilidad un par de muelas. Gohan salió volando hacia atrás para terminar su viaje aterrizando contra lo que quedaba en pie de un edificio. Allí escupió sangre, moviéndose con dificultad para quedar medio sentado al tiempo que evaluaba la cantidad de daño que había recibido y si sería capaz de seguir luchando o era mejor retirarse. Se limpió el rastro de líquido carmesí que caía por su rostro con el dorso de la mano.

—Eres muy resistente —dijo Diecisiete con una sonrisa—, fue una gran idea no matarte hace años. A veces resultas gracioso.

Gohan tragó lo que tenía en la boca, mezcla de sangre, saliva y frustración.

—¡Ya termina con él, Número Diecisiete! Me muero del aburrimiento —se quejó la androide de cabello rubio en tono cansado, como si fuera a bostezar en cualquier minuto.

—No seas impaciente, hermanita. Todavía me falta mucho por hacer.

—Maldito _fenómeno_ … —Gohan logró incorporarse a duras penas, pero su estado daba lástima. Incluso Dieciocho se tapó la cara con una mano, rodando los ojos hacia el cielo.

Diecisiete hizo un mohín contrariado, como si realmente estuviera pensando en qué hacer con su rival. —Reconozco tu perseverancia, Son Gohan. A pesar de que siempre terminas moribundo, tu espíritu de pelea sigue intacto. Eso supone un desafío para mí —se rascó la barbilla—, intentar romperte tanto por dentro como por fuera. ¿Qué debería hacer para lograrlo…?

Comenzó a pasearse por el perímetro hasta que cierta energía captó su atención. La idea vino como un rayo a su cabeza; una sonrisa torcida ocupó su rostro de adolescente. Le chasqueó los dedos a su hermana gemela, señalando a Gohan con un gesto imperativo de la cabeza.

—¡Odio que hagas eso —se quejó Dieciocho, levantándose de un salto—, no soy un jodido perro para que me des órdenes!

—Te va a gustar —insistió en tono persuasivo—. ¿Por favor?

La mujer le gruñó como respuesta, pero hizo lo que le pedía. Voló hasta Gohan y enarcó una ceja; Diecisiete le pidió entonces que mantuviera al guerrero inmovilizado.

—Y si se mueve, rómpele la espalda —finalizó el androide con un asentimiento decidido de su mentón.

Ahora que Dieciocho había adivinado el plan de su hermano gemelo, se mostró mucho más predispuesta a cooperar. Obligó a Gohan a arrodillarse de dos fuertes golpes en los cuádriceps, tras lo cual le dio un manotazo en la cabeza que lo mandó de bruces al suelo. Allí lo encalló sentándose encima.

—Ya escuchaste al jefe —susurró en su oreja, provocándole escalofríos—: si pones resistencia, no me quedará otra más que dejarte lisiado. Tú eliges.

El joven guerrero apretó los dientes con fuerza. Tenía un terrible presentimiento de todo aquello.

Mientras tanto, Diecisiete se acercó a un montón de concreto apilado.

—¡Oh! Pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Arrancó de los escombros a una muchachita que apenas rozaría los quince años. Respiraba con dificultad, pero tenía buenas probabilidades de sobrevivir si la dejaba pronto con un doctor. Llevaba el cabello largo, ondulado, con tonos enrojecidos en las puntas y castaños hacia las raíces. Los restos de su ropa revelaban que había llevado puesto un vestido largo de color rojo viejo, algo que a Gohan le recordó mucho al tono de su propio _gi_.

El androide asió a la niña por la muñeca para levantarla, manteniéndola en el aire con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro, disfrutando el momento que se venía por adelantado. Tenía muy claro lo que haría, solo le faltaba asegurarse de que a Gohan no se le escapara detalle. La mantuvo de pie agarrando la espalda de lo que quedaba de su ropa como si fuera una marioneta, clavando los ojos en su rival.

—Fíjate muy bien, pedazo de mierda —le dijo entre dientes—. Deberías dejar de revelarte contra tu destino, que es morir cuando yo lo decida, porque si un día dejas de entretenerme… ¡bum! Despídete de tu vida; así de sencillo. Te crees mucha cosa por ser hijo de Son Goku, pero ¿sabes algo? Para mí, eres tan frágil como esta _pobre_ _niñita…_

—¡Diecisiete, no te atrevas…! —exclamó desesperado. Su intuición le advirtió que aquello iba a ser más despiadado de lo que estaba acostumbrado con ellos.

Dieciocho, sentada arriba de él, resopló pesadamente.

—¿Que no me atreva a qué, dices tú? —El androide hundió un poco su dedo pulgar en el hombro de la chiquilla, que recobró el conocimiento en ese instante, para mala suerte suya.

—A… ayuda… alguien… —suplicó, la voz rota de dolor.

Diecisiete soltó una risotada, arrancándole de cuajo el brazo a la niña.

Gohan no pudo apartar la mirada, ni siquiera cuando otra violenta náusea le agitó el estómago con fuerza. Vio todo con lujo de detalle: la carne despegándose del hueso con un horrísono sonido orgánico, similar al de una tela rajándose, el chasquido del hueso al romperse, sangre emergiendo a borbotones por la herida, cayendo al suelo en chorros espesos, pero por sobre todo, el grito taladrante de la niña. Se había desgarrado la garganta chillando su dolor.

Diecisiete la dejó caer y arrojó el miembro cercenado unos metros más allá como si fuera basura, mientras la chiquilla se retorcía en el suelo, llenándose de tierra el hueco donde antes había tenido un brazo.

—Entonces, ¿por dónde íbamos? —Su voz suave contrastaba enormemente con su actitud bestial. Miró a Gohan con una sonrisa petulante, provocándolo a reaccionar como quería para hacer que Dieciocho le rompiera la columna. Tanto si ello ocurría como si no, el androide obtendría algo de esparcimiento en la situación. Pero lo que realmente le atraía era llevarlo al límite, jugar a hacerle perder la cabeza. Le encantaba la idea de luchar contra él tras haber matado sus últimas esperanzas.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue algo que consistió en la principal fuente de pesadillas de Gohan desde ese momento: tomó la cabeza de la chica con ambas manos, alzándola nuevamente del suelo, y con los dedos índices le aplastó lentamente los ojos. Hundió despacio, con paciencia, hasta que los globos oculares reventaron en una textura viscosa y sanguinolenta que se derramó por las cuencas y siguió cayendo lentamente en dirección al suelo.

Otra arcada. Otra sacudida violenta de su cuerpo.

—¡M-maldito! —chilló Gohan, revolviéndose en el suelo a pesar de la advertencia que había recibido. No le importaba nada en ese momento, estaba tan furioso que el aire salía caliente desde su garganta, inyectándole adrenalina por las venas.

Dieciocho no tardó en volver a inmovilizarlo con un rápido golpe a su rodilla. Supo que se la había sacado de lugar antes de sentir ese agudo dolor punzante que competía por ser más fuerte que todos los que le aquejaban en ese momento.

—¡Tienes suerte de que me sienta compasiva y no te haya roto la espalda como dijo mi hermano! Pero si vuelves a moverte no tendrás tanta suerte. ¿En-ten-dis-te? —Con cada sílaba le golpeaba el rostro contra el suelo. El joven abrió los ojos cuando Dieciocho terminó de pegarle, enfocándose en la chica y en su propia debilidad. Prefería morir allí mismo a seguir presenciando la tortura que no era capaz de detener. Se arrepintió de no haber esperado más tiempo a recuperarse por completo de sus heridas antes de plantarles cara nuevamente a los androides, porque su debilidad física y la herida del muñón en donde antes hubo un brazo completo lo tenían de nuevo con un pie y medio en el Más Allá.

Diecisiete soltó una carcajada tan sonora que pareció haberse escuchado en todo el planeta. No sabía qué le hacía más gracia, si la expresión descompuesta de Gohan o los quejidos de la muchacha.

—¡Deberías verte la cara! —Otra ronda más de risotadas—. Tranquilo, que todavía no termino. Oye, ¿todavía estás viva? —Sacudió a su presa con las manos, que aún no había retirado de su cabeza—. Parece que aún no te desangras. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—P-por favor… no puedo más… —sollozó en respuesta.

—Qué nombre tan raro —ironizó el androide—, ¿estás segura de que te llamas así?

Le apretó las sienes hasta que consiguió arrancarle las palabras que esperaba. La muchachita pudo decir su nombre a pesar de estar ad portas de la muerte en ese minuto, exclamando «¡Alatea!» con desesperación.

—Mucho gusto, Alatea. Es una lástima que no podamos seguir jugando, parece que estás a punto de desmayarte otra vez. Pero tengo que alargar este momento lo más posible porque Gohan no está cooperando mucho, ¿ves? —Apuntó la cabeza en su dirección, chasqueando la lengua segundos después—. ¡Mierda! Olvidé que te reventé los ojos. Qué descuidado soy.

Ahora fue Dieciocho la que sufrió un ataque de risa.

Desde su desventajosa posición, Gohan intentaba mantener la cordura. Estaba a punto de explotar; la locura lo llevaba a imaginar que podía liberarse de la androide rubia y lanzarse como un poseso en contra de Diecisiete. Tenía tantas ganas de matarlo que podía sentir la furia recorriéndole cada centímetro de su cuerpo, calentándole las extremidades. Poco le importaba terminar muerto en ese momento, pero trató de serenarse pensando en que perder la cabeza nunca tendría buenos resultados. Primero, se encontraba medio muerto, apenas conseguía mantener los ojos abiertos. Segundo, aún no podía irse al Más Allá, puesto que a Trunks le faltaba todavía mucho entrenamiento para ser capaz de enfrentarse a los androides, no solo en poder sino que en experiencia de batalla. Tercero, que Dieciocho le fracturara la espalda era un pésimo escenario; ya le faltaba un brazo y lo dejaba en una enorme desventaja, ¿cómo podría siquiera hacer algo por el planeta si quedaba parapléjico? ¿Tendría alguna esperanza de acabar con los androides o, en su defecto, de entrenar apropiadamente a Trunks para que sobreviviera por su cuenta?

Algo chocó contra su rostro mientras pensaba. Enfocó la vista en el objeto extraño, y tuvo que morderse la parte interior de la boca para contenerse nuevamente de salir volando en dirección a Diecisiete y matarlo aunque fuera a dentelladas.

Era un dedo. El androide ahora se estaba dedicando a arrancarle los dedos, uno por uno, a esa pobre criatura. ¿Por qué no acababa de una vez por todas con su sufrimiento? ¿Para qué seguir estirándolo?

Gohan hundió de golpe la cara en la tierra.

—Maldito… hijo de puta…

Dieciocho bostezó audiblemente tras otro larguísimo minuto de tortura. —Ya me aburrí, termina con ella pronto. Quiero ir a buscar ropa a la tienda que te dije esta mañana.

Su hermano gemelo asintió con una sonrisa. Aseguró el cuerpo de Alatea con el brazo izquierdo, mientras que su mano derecha se clavó en la coronilla de la niña. Apretó al tiempo que le giraba lentamente la cabeza, claramente con la intención de quebrarle el cuello. Gohan alzó la vista cuando escuchó que Alatea se ahogaba. La desesperación le invadió nuevamente como una oleada de fuego que se desbordó a través de sus ojos. Diecisiete ni siquiera se movió de su lugar cuando la explosión de energía alcanzó sus pies.

—¿Qué fue lo que te pedí, Número Dieciocho? —Preguntó el androide, concentrado en seguir matando a la chica.

—Que mantuviera inmóvil a Gohan. Pero te lanzó energía con los ojos, yo diría que ni siquiera pestañeó —dijo la rubia con aburrimiento.

—Ah, bueno, en ese caso déjalo tal como está. Ya no le queda nada con qué molestarme… —y rio un poco al terminar la frase.

En ese momento, Diecisiete terminó de girar la cabeza de Alatea dándole una vuelta completa. Como ya estaba muerta, o casi, porque seguía pestañeando en forma convulsa, ya no tenía ninguna gracia para él, así que le arrancó de cuajo la mollera y la dejó caer al suelo para patearla en dirección a Gohan. Este cerró los ojos como un acto reflejo. Ya casi no le quedaba juicio como para aguantar algo así.

—¡Por fin, hermano! Qué fastidio, creí que sería algo mucho más entretenido. —La mujer se alzó rápidamente.

—Yo también lo creí. Mira a Gohan —lo señaló cuando Dieciocho llegó a su lado—, parece que lo conseguí. ¿Qué dices?

El muchacho yacía tembloroso en el frío suelo lleno de piedrecillas y escombros. Tenía la mandíbula tan apretada que la piel se le veía tirante. La mano hecha un puño trémulo, desgarrándose la piel con la fuerza de la sujeción.

—Uhm… Pues sí, Diecisiete. Bien hecho. ¿Ya podemos irnos? —Él la miró con decepción—. No me pongas esa cara, tú puedes divertirte con la gente de los alrededores.

—No es eso, es que pensé que tú estarías mucho más entusiasmada, pero veo que…

Mientras ambos hermanos comenzaban a discutir como si fueran un par de niños, Gohan detectó el ki de Trunks acercándose a su posición cada vez más rápido. ¡Mierda! No podía permitirle llegar hasta él. Con los ojos aún cerrados, se concentró para hablarle con el pensamiento, algo que le pidió a Goku que le enseñara muchos años atrás, después de que este regresara del planeta Namek.

«¡Trunks, no vengas!», le gritó en su mente.

«¡Pero… tu ki está a punto de extinguirse!».

«¡Maldita sea, no me des más problemas! Si vienes no podré protegerte, estoy muy malherido y apenas consigo mantenerme consciente. ¡Necesito que te alejes de aquí!».

«¡Maestro!».

«¡Haz lo que te digo de una jodida vez!», dijo utilizando su voz más dura, una que nunca había tenido que usar con Trunks, pero este no le había dejado alternativa. «Ellos están a punto de irse, no hay nada que puedas hacer más que estorbarme. Cuando se hayan alejado lo suficiente, me iré a descansar para recuperar fuerzas. ¡Ahora vete de aquí antes de que se percaten de tu presencia!».

Gohan pudo percibir la vacilación en la mente del muchacho, pero afortunadamente le hizo caso. Pronto sintió que su ki volvía a alejarse, permitiéndole respirar algo más hondo. Abrió un poco los ojos, evitando mirar en dirección a la cabeza de Alatea. Los androides estaban marchándose en ese mismo instante.

—Nos vemos pronto, querido Gohan —dijo Diecisiete con una sonrisa. Dieciocho hizo lo suyo lanzándole un beso—. Espero que cuando volvamos a encontrarnos puedas divertirme un poco más que ahora.

Le dedicaron un último gesto de despedida y emprendieron el vuelo, acelerando rápidamente en dirección desconocida para él.

Gohan se colocó la rodilla en su lugar para luego alzarse penosamente, tocando sin querer el pelo de Alatea cuando tenía la mano apoyada en el suelo. El estrés que trataba de controlar hizo mella en su físico, obligándolo a vomitar hacia un costado. Cuando consiguió respirar al fin, caminó unos pasos antes de desplomarse nuevamente, luego se arrastró por la piscina de sangre que bañaba el perímetro, tan suya como de las víctimas a su alrededor. Luchaba por no quedarse dormido, tenía miedo de no volver a despertar y dejar desprotegidas a las pocas personas que quedaban vivas en el planeta, pero el daño a su cuerpo era mucho más de lo que podía aguantar, así que se desmayó pronto.

Despertó varios días después en el lugar que solía ocupar para vivir: una casa pequeña habilitada por Bulma, relativamente cerca de la Corporación Cápsula. Ella se la regaló un tiempo después de que su madre y su abuelo fallecieran, pues Gohan no se sentía capaz de volver a su verdadero hogar, allí había demasiados recuerdos que podían terminar de hundir su ánimo. No obstante, luego de comer lo que habían dejado al lado de su cama –Bulma o Trunks, no sabía cuál de ellos, pero estaba agradecido de igual modo– decidió que era momento de regresar a las montañas, a su casa.

Le tomó un montón de tiempo ya que no podía volar muy rápido, aún se encontraba demasiado débil, sus fuerzas profundamente minadas. Se detuvo a descansar un montón de veces durmiendo a ratos por el camino, comiendo lo que pillaba como en aquellos años de entrenamiento con Piccolo. Cuando al fin llegó, lo primero que escuchó fue el trinar de los pájaros, el sonido del río y los peces junto con el aroma a bosque que lo acunó en tiempos mejores. Sintió una terrible nostalgia y se agarró el pecho en un acto reflejo. Luego miró hacia donde estaba su hogar.

No había puesto pie allí en diez años.

.

.

 **¿Qué tal les pareció esta primera mitad? Espero que haya sido de su agrado a pesar de la crudeza excesiva en algunas partes. Pero Trunks describió a los androides de su línea temporal como unos asesinos descarnados, por lo que pienso que ellos probablemente actuaron de esa forma completamente despectiva hacia la vida humana. Para ellos, las personas eran poco más que un entretenimiento pasajero, así que cuando mataban no se cuestionaban en absoluto. Así los veo.**

 **En un par de días subiré la última parte de este two-shot. Leeré con mucho gusto sus comentarios :D ¡un abrazo!**


	2. Parte II: Un ángel que emprende el vuelo

**N. de la A.: ¡Bienvenidos a la segunda parte de este fic! Al igual que en la primera, tengo que hacer la correspondiente advertencia de TORTURA. Aunque, siendo sincera, hay mucho menos que en la parte anterior.**

 **Estoy muy feliz con los reviews que he recibido, muchos más de los que pensé que obtendría XD es un fic depresivo y crudo, pero tenía que sacar esta historia de mi cabeza. Ahora ya podré terminar alguno de los tropecientos fics que tengo inconclusos xD jajajaja.**

 **Y, fiel a mi estilo, cambié de nuevo todo a última hora: hay epílogo. Facepalm.**

 **Historia dedicada con mucho amor a mis adoradas Ary Lee, Vidian y Psicomari :')**

 **Para contar esta historia, me basé tanto en el especial de televisión «Gohan y Trunks: Un futuro diferente» como en el manga «La historia de Trunks», dibujado y publicado como capítulo extra por Akira Toriyama. Ambos tienen hartas diferencias argumentales, pero los mezclé e hice una sola cosa XD espero que les guste.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi Instagram ;) stacy_adler_ff**

 **Nos vemos al final de esta parte. Me cuentan qué les ha parecido :D**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad del gran y único Akira Toriyama. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parte II: Un ángel que emprende el vuelo.**

Tomó una bocanada de aire lenta, aspirando todos los aromas del lugar: naturaleza, polvo, abandono mezclado con culpa. Se dio cuenta de que el techo había cedido en buena parte de la construcción, aunque no pudo determinar si eso fue obra de los androides o del paso del tiempo. No lo recordaba. Abrió la puerta y se detuvo cuando había recorrido apenas unos pasos, rememorando una dura conversación que sostuvo con su madre.

 _«—¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí, los androides podrían volver en cualquier minuto! —exclamó el chiquillo._

 _—Lo siento, hijo querido, pero no puedo abandonar este lugar. —Chichi se limpió las lágrimas con el pañuelo que llevaba siempre consigo, el que desde que falleció su marido se encontraba permanentemente húmedo—. Aquí puedo sentir la presencia de mi Goku en todos los rincones. No me hagas vivir sin lo último que me queda de él —terminó rogando con más lágrimas._

 _—P-pero mamá..._

 _—Tú debes irte con Bulma, ella tiene un refugio perfecto en el que estarás a salvo. Entrena para hacerte más fuerte como diría tu padre, porque sé que puedes salvar el planeta cuando te hagas mayor. Lamento haberte hecho estudiar por tantos años y prohibirte que entrenaras, pero nunca creí... que Goku..., nunca...»._

Gohan tragó saliva. Había regresado varias veces para visitar a su mamá, pero en la última ocasión ella estaba muerta y el cuerpo inerte de su abuelo yacía a su lado, como si hubiera intentado protegerla. Tras eso el chico volvió a convertirse en Súper Saiyajin, algo que no había logrado repetir desde que vio a sus amigos ser asesinados por los androides; a partir de entonces entrenó tanto y con tal ímpetu que dominó la transformación al completo. Recordó la esperanza que sintió creyendo que con ello podría derrotar a esos malparidos... y luego, la profunda decepción cuando se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera era capaz de sostener una pelea contra uno de ellos. Así vivió año tras año, minuto tras minuto, concentrado en devolver la paz al planeta.

Continuó avanzando hacia la habitación de sus padres. Abrió la puerta despacio; la madera crujió con un chillido que le heló la sangre, porque le recordó mucho a la voz rota de Alatea... Gohan cerró la boca de golpe, y el choque de sus dientes distrajo sus pensamientos lo suficiente como para enfocarse en lo que tenía al frente: una cama matrimonial. El lecho que había albergado a sus padres por los años que estuvieron juntos. Evocó con nostalgia montones de recuerdos diferentes, como cuando se escurría entre ellos para dormir... y las consecuentes quejas de Chichi, porque tanto padre como hijo se desparramaban de tal forma que ocupaban la cama por completo y ella siempre terminaba en el suelo.

« _¡Ustedes son iguales! ¿Por qué no se llaman "Goku" los dos? ¡No sé para qué le pusiste el nombre de tu abuelo a tu hijo, si es tu copia! Ninguno tiene consideración con esta pobre mujer que les plancha, les lava y les cocina día y noche. ¡Por último si durmieran como la gente normal...!»._

Gohan sonrió con tristeza. Él no sabía que los discursos de su mamá tenían poco de verdad y mucho de mentira, porque Chichi disfrutaba enormemente viendo dormir a sus dos hombres favoritos. Solo deseaba que no la echaran de la cama cada vez que lo hacían.

El muchacho continuó viendo la habitación, pero sus ojos estaban perdidos en sus memorias. No se daba cuenta de que el cuarto tenía una gruesa capa de polvo en todos los rincones, y que la gran cama mostraba evidentes signos de llevar mucho tiempo sin albergar a sus dueños. Para Gohan, aquel lugar mágico continuaba siéndolo sin importar el tránsito inclemente de los años, que no había conseguido arrasar con sus memorias, solo con los recuerdos tangibles de su vida anterior.

Gohan pensaba en su niñez como si fuera una historia fantástica contada por alguien más: antes de que le cortaran definitivamente la cola, se transformó en _Ōzaru_. Su papá, en estricto rigor, era un extraterrestre, por tanto, él era _medio_ _alien_. Viajó al espacio y peleó en un planeta muy lejano. Y todo terminó cuando un par de máquinas biológicas nacidas del rencor más profundo destrozaron todo cuanto conocía y amaba. Fue un quiebre tan abismal, que no volvió a mirar atrás sin sentir que esa división invisible lo había convertido en una versión sombría de sí mismo.

 _«—Tu papá quiere verte_ _—murmuró Krillin._

 _Gohan controló el temblor de su barbilla. Chichi no se despegaba de Goku en ningún momento porque era evidente que estaba perdiendo la batalla contra esa maldita enfermedad, pero de improviso, abandonó la habitación disimulando las lágrimas. Krillin salió tras ella con el rostro lívido y le dijo aquellas palabras; su voz trémula le cortó la respiración, haciéndole sentir que la tierra temblaba bajo sus pies._

 _Cuando supo que Goku había muerto en la batalla contra su tío Raditz, él no sintió realmente la tristeza que debía pues sabía que iba a revivir muy pronto. Pero ahora no sería posible ya que era una enfermedad, no una muerte forzada. Shen-Long no revivía personas fallecidas por causas naturales._

 _Sintió que una lágrima le recorría el rostro mucho antes de haber ingresado a la habitación en donde Goku continuaba peleando contra el virus._

 _—Gohan, acércate —acezó el guerrero con dificultad._

 _Él le hizo caso. Se arrodilló a su lado y le tomó una mano._

 _—Necesito que cuides a tu mamá._

 _Gohan asintió en silencio, porque el llanto no le permitía separar los labios._

 _—Dejo el planeta tierra en tus manos. Sé que eres muy fuerte, hijo. Debes confiar en ti mismo... —Un ataque de tos le impidió continuar la frase hasta unos cuantos segundos después—. Piccolo seguirá entrenándote, hazle caso en todo._

 _En ese momento, el chico permitió que toda la angustia abandonara su pecho en forma de lentos sollozos. Apoyó la cara en la mano de Goku que no había dejado de sostener._

 _—No debes llorar, eres un niño muy valiente..._

 _—¿Qué vamos a hacer sin ti, papá? —se las arregló para balbucear entremedio de la dura ansiedad que le atenazaba las palabras._

 _—Estarán mucho mejor. Parece que tengo un imán de atraer enemigos, como dijo Bulma alguna vez. Ahora podrán disfrutar de un poco de paz._

 _—Eso no es verdad. Mamá y yo te necesitamos mucho._

 _—Voy a estar siempre con ustedes aunque haya muerto. Si me necesitas, búscame dentro de ti._

 _Gohan no entendió esas palabras, pero asintió con su obediencia habitual. Se quedó con Goku un rato más y luego salió en busca de leña._

 _Su padre falleció cuando él aún no regresaba»._

Suspiró, desprendiéndose momentáneamente de sus recuerdos. Desde aquel segundo todo se desmoronó en su vida. Ni siquiera recordaba los seis meses posteriores al deceso de Goku, todo lo que ocupaba su mente eran batallas, ira, dolor...

Ahora, en medio de esas paredes desvencijadas, del mobiliario destrozado, de las tumbas que construyó para su madre y su abuelo en el exterior, Gohan cayó sentado al suelo. Apoyó la cabeza en la muralla y cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que esa sensación de angustia lo abandonara pronto.

Ante sus ojos apareció una especie de película que narraba todas las batallas que había sostenido con Número Diecisiete hasta la última, pocos días atrás. Había una nueva protagonista, alguien que no dejaba de manifestarse tanto si estaba despierto como dormido.

Alatea.

Exhaló despacio.

 _Alatea..._

Una lágrima.

Luego otra.

Por último, un torrente de agua salada terminó cayendo por su rostro a pesar de sus esfuerzos por evitarlo. No se explicaba por qué era incapaz de contener la angustia que lo atacaba en ese momento, tan dolorosa que le obligó a encogerse un poco, levantando las rodillas hacia el pecho. Ya había presenciado antes la bestialidad de los androides, aunque también era cierto que nunca habían sido así de crueles justo frente a sus ojos.

Bueno, ¿ya qué más daba? ¿No había pasado demasiados años conteniéndose para no sucumbir a la desesperación?

Gohan se tapó la cara con el dorso de la muñeca, avergonzado de su propio llanto. No se había desahogado de esa forma tan dramática desde aquel lejano día en que Goku murió, trece años atrás. El destino era verdaderamente cruel. No solo le había arrebatado a su padre –el hombre más fuerte del mundo que no pudo ganarle a un simple virus–, también le había quitado a su madre, a su abuelo, a Piccolo, y todos sus seres queridos. Tan solo Bulma y Trunks continuaban a su lado, y no se explicaba cómo era posible que conservaran una sonrisa a pesar del estropicio que los rodeaba.

El aire hizo un sonido raro, similar a un quejido, cuando entró por su boca de manera entrecortada.

—¿Por qué tenías que dejarnos tan pronto, papá? —sollozó en voz alta.

Solo tenía nueve años cuando Goku abandonó este mundo. De pronto lo sintió casi como un desconocido; ¿quién había sido ese hombre? En estricto rigor, lo conoció por aproximadamente seis años apenas, ya que antes de eso era demasiado pequeño para recordar. Chichi le había explicado algunas cosas tras su fallecimiento, pero le dolía tanto hablar de él que Gohan, arrepentido por causarle dolor, pronto dejó de escarbar en sus recuerdos.

Las malditas lágrimas no cesaban. Seguían resbalando en cascada, atravesando sus mejillas surcadas de cicatrices, sin darle tiempo de recomponerse. Odió sentirse así de desvalido.

Se miró la ropa que llevaba puesta: un homenaje al clásico _gi_ que usaba Goku cuando estaba vivo. Recordó el día en que estaba cosiéndola, impregnando en la dura tela sus esperanzas de que, al vestirse como su papá, tal vez consiguiera ser tan fuerte como él. Pero los androides no daban tregua, destruyendo todo a su paso, matando la poca gente que aún quedaba con vida con una sed de sangre incomparable. Llevaba tantos años peleando contra ellos que casi no conseguía evocar una época feliz y tranquila en su vida. Los recuerdos se habían deformado tanto en su memoria que apenas si llegaban más atrás de la batalla con Vegeta. Su cuerpo, su alma, suplicaban por un descanso. Pensó que Diecisiete había conseguido su objetivo de quebrarlo por dentro, porque así se sentía: roto en mil pedazos. Cada rincón de su alma despedazado sádicamente, sin ninguna piedad, por el androide de pelo negro.

 _«¿Qué pasa, hijo? No estarás pensando en rendirte, ¿o sí?»._

Esa voz. Esa forma de hablar. Gohan alzó la cabeza en dirección al sonido, que aún no se había disuelto del todo. Debía de haber perdido la razón o se había quedado dormido, porque era imposible que Goku estuviera hablándole. Aun así, se atrevió a musitar en voz baja: —¿Papá?

 _«Sí, soy yo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo»._

Gohan se mordió el puño para controlar los estúpidos sollozos que emergían sin control por su garganta. Aunque estuviera alucinando, el tono de voz de Goku le aturdió y fue como si nunca hubiera dejado de escucharlo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que su propia voz sonaba así, igual a la de él.

—No puedo ganarles, lo he intentado todo...

 _«Y yo no quiero escucharte hablar así. Eres mi hijo, tan terrícola como saiyajin. Sigue esforzándote, podrás ganarles eventualmente. Confío en ti. Y si no lo consigues, no te culpes por nada»._

—Papá, no... —cerró los ojos otra vez—, no sé qué hacer.

 _«¿Por qué dices eso? Hasta ahora has dado tu máximo esfuerzo. Has salvado muchas personas»._

—Solo para que mueran después. Todos vamos a terminar así.

El muchacho tenía los párpados casi tan apretados como su puño. Respiraba agitadamente, rezando por no despertarse si estaba dormido. Una parte de él comenzaba a sentirse mejor escuchando la voz de su padre hablándole como en los tiempos de antaño, dándole confianza cuando parecía haber desaparecido.

 _«Qué deprimido estás, Gohan. No me imagino cómo te debes sentir, pero ¿sabes qué? Sin ti, la tierra no habría sobrevivido ni un solo día. Debes sentirte orgulloso de lo que has conseguido: dar esperanza a la gente, mostrarles que todo podría estar mejor eventualmente»._

—¿Cómo voy a darles esperanza cuando yo mismo la he perdido? Solo puedo confiar en que Trunks se volverá mucho más fuerte que yo y logrará derrotarlos. Es hijo de Vegeta, tiene un potencial infinito, una fuerza que superará por lejos a la mía. Tengo que entrenarlo y protegerlo a como dé lugar, porque sin él..., sin él, este planeta no tendrá salvación.

Era primera vez que Gohan se sinceraba de esa manera tan brutal. Nunca había exteriorizado sus pensamientos más íntimos, pero creía que el único capaz de entenderlo por completo era Goku, así que se lo dijo sin adornos, tal como las palabras llegaron a su cabeza.

Como no obtuvo réplica inmediata, decidió seguir hablando: —Tú eres único, papá. Siempre fuiste capaz de ver luz en medio de la desgracia. Aunque estuvieras a punto de ser derrotado, nunca se te borró la sonrisa. Cuando peleaste con Freezer, recuerdo que la transformación de Súper Saiyajin me tomó por sorpresa porque no parecías tú mismo. Pero claro: habían matado a Krillin frente a nuestros ojos, y tu sangre de saiyajin gritó por venganza. Así me ocurrió a mí también la primera vez que me transformé. Y la segunda. Y cuando por fin logré dominarla, creí que conseguiría poner orden en el mundo y matar a los androides. ¡Ja! —soltó con amargura, chocando su puño contra el suelo—, la realidad me dio una paliza. A decir verdad, me ha dado un montón de palizas. Pero todo el tiempo creí que si era como tú... si era... —su mandíbula tembló de pena y rabia—... pero no lo soy. Me has hecho mucha falta. Quiero que estés orgulloso, solo que ya no sé cómo conseguirlo, cómo seguir peleando en este mundo que se cae a pedazos.

Una nueva pausa silenciosa reinó en la antigua morada de la familia Son.

 _«Tu papá es un idiota, ¿a que sí?»._ La voz de Goku sonó suave, arrepentida.

Gohan negó inmediatamente sus palabras con la cabeza, aunque por el doloroso nudo que le cerraba la garganta, no pudo refutarlas hasta unos cuantos segundos después.

—No —replicó cuando al fin consiguió hablar—, no. Eres el más fuerte del universo. Nunca llegaré a ser ni la mitad de lo que fuiste.

 _«Parece que no te has dado cuenta de que sobrepasaste mis poderes hace mucho tiempo. Pero esos androides son verdaderamente fuertes... mucho más que Freezer... superan por lejos nuestra imaginación. Si hubiera estado vivo, no habría podido ganarles»._

—Pero algo se te habría ocurrido, siempre encontrabas la forma de enfrentar al que se te pusiera enfrente.

 _«La verdad es que todo lo fui improvisando sobre la marcha. Me encantaba pelear, encontrar rivales más poderosos y ver hasta dónde podía llegar, pero luego de eso, mi verdadera motivación eran tú y tu mamá. Mantenerlos a salvo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?»._

Gohan esbozó una sonrisa triste. Su propia sangre de saiyajin le había impulsado muchas veces un poderoso instinto asesino por las venas, así que sabía lo que sentía Goku, mas también tenía claro que proteger a su familia iba a la par de importante con superarse a sí mismo.

 _«Escucha, Gohan: no necesitas imitarme para obtener poder, este ya se encuentra dentro de ti. Sal, pelea y da lo mejor de ti mismo sin pensar en nada más. Lo único que yo deseaba era que me superaras, y lo hiciste. ¿Crees que estoy enfadado contigo? Ni de broma. No quiero un clon de mí, quiero a mi hijo dando la cara por el planeta tierra, mostrándole a esos miserables que no la van a tener tan fácil si quieren acabar con la raza humana. ¿Está claro?»._

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Gohan se sintió un poco aliviado. Sacudió la cara, se pasó la muñeca por los ojos y trató de sonreír con honestidad, algo que casi había olvidado.

—Sí, papá —murmuró.

 _«Ahora concéntrate en recuperarte bien de tus heridas, entrena a Trunks como lo hizo Piccolo contigo, vive el día a día y no te castigues más. ¡Arriba!»._

El cuerpo de Gohan obedeció la orden sin pensarlo. Se sentía mucho más preparado para enfrentar la realidad después de aquella... ¿conversación? ¿Alucinación? Le daba igual. Ahora, su antiguo hogar no le parecía un recuerdo amargo sino un lugar que le llenaba de fuerzas. Estaba tan recompuesto que incluso creyó haberse mejorado de sus innumerables lesiones casi por completo. Salió volando por la puerta para hacer caso de aquellas palabras que le habían devuelto el buen ánimo.

«¡Gracias, papá!», pensó mientras atravesaba los cielos a una velocidad moderada.

Se presentó en la casa de Bulma al día siguiente, y ella notó de inmediato el cambio en su semblante. Lo llevó rápidamente a la mesa para darle de comer, decidida a impedir que perdiera aquella nueva luz que brillaba en sus ojos.

Pasaron los meses, y Gohan continuó entrenando a Trunks con ímpetu. El chico cada vez mejoraba más, algo que le llenaba de orgullo. No volvieron a pelear con los androides puesto que ellos se dedicaron a destrozar ciudades muy lejanas y casi desaparecieron del mapa por un tiempo, pero sí se enfocaron en desarrollar cada vez más las técnicas de combate de Trunks, preparándolo para todo tipo de escenarios en los cuales él estuviera en desventaja. Comieron como salvajes, optimizaron sus horarios de práctica y la pequeña llama de esperanza que brotó en el hogar de Gohan aquella triste noche fue aumentando de tamaño conforme avanzaba el tiempo.

Una mañana de entrenamiento particularmente fructífero, el joven de cabello negro se sorprendió de lo mucho que su pupilo había progresado en poco más de un año entrenando de manera constante.

—¡Muy bien, Trunks! —lo alabó con ganas—. Es suficiente por el día de hoy.

Trunks relajó la postura, abandonando la transformación de Súper Saiyajin poco después. Acezó por el esfuerzo que requería mantenerse controlado en un estado que clamaba por destrozar, patear y matar, más la intensa energía que le recorría el cuerpo en forma de aura dorada.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en las piedras del acantilado en que entrenaban, lugar que les proveía de una vista privilegiada de _Mermaid City_.

—Has mejorado mucho. Estoy seguro de que si te sigues esforzando así, llegarás a superarme muy pronto.

El primogénito de Vegeta sintió que le ardían las mejillas. —¿Sabes algo? Mi mamá siempre dice que te pareces un montón a tu padre... —dijo con intención de desviar la conversación.

—Sí, bueno, esa es la razón por la que me visto igual que él. Pensaba que usando sus ropas conseguiría igualarlo en poder, pero eso no es tan fácil de lograr.

Gohan seguía opinando que nunca sería como su padre, pero ese pensamiento ya no le reconcomía el alma como antes. Sus palabras emergieron sin amargura, por lo que Trunks le sonrió como respuesta.

En ese momento, un fuerte estallido los sobresaltó. Ambos se levantaron de un salto, mirando la nueva seguidilla de explosiones con impotencia.

—¡Son esos malditos androides otra vez! —exclamó Gohan.

—Oh, no... ¡están destruyendo la ciudad!

—Miserables, no permitiré que se salgan con la suya... —Y con un agudo grito, Gohan se transformó en Súper Saiyajin.

—¡Espera, Gohan, tu brazo aún no ha sanado por completo! —Era verdad. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, el muñón no estaba bien cerrado.

—No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Tú quédate aquí y no te muevas, ¿entendido?

Trunks retrocedió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Apretó los puños y habló con vehemencia: —¡Por supuesto que no, ni creas que te dejaré ir solo! ¡He entrenado muy duro para este momento!

Gohan lo miró a los ojos, y supo que no había nada que le hiciera desistir. Era un digno hijo de Vegeta. Conocía a la perfección lo obstinado que podía ser, así que utilizó un último recurso: distraerlo.

—¡Mierda! ¿Qué es eso? —dijo mirando a su izquierda.

Funcionó. Trunks giró la cabeza y al instante recibió un golpe en la nuca que lo noqueó. Gohan lo agarró de la ropa y lo dejó caer con suavidad en el suelo. Había aplicado suficiente fuerza como para dormirlo por medio día al menos, por lo que tenía tiempo suficiente de pelear con tranquilidad, sin preocuparse de que se despertara antes y se interpusiera en la batalla.

—Perdóname, Trunks —dijo en voz alta—, pero eres el único guerrero vivo que tiene posibilidades de derrotar a esos miserables. Si tú mueres, todo estará perdido.

Apretó los dientes. Sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho, como si aquella fuera la última vez que sería capaz de proteger al muchachito. Algo contrariado, se palmeó las mejillas y salió volando hacia la ciudad, en la que había empezado a llover hacía pocos minutos atrás. Recorrió a pie los alrededores buscando a los culpables, que no se estaban conteniendo para nada y continuaban emitiendo energía destructiva por doquier. Se quedó mirándolos de lejos, pensando en la estrategia que había estado desarrollando para ese momento.

—Déjalo ya, Diecisiete. Aquí casi no queda nadie más que matar. ¿Por qué no nos vamos? En el norte todavía debe quedar gente escondida —dijo la androide rubia con su habitual tedio.

— _Nah_ , si los matamos a todos ya no tendremos con quién entretenernos.

Un hombre de mediana edad emergió de entre los escombros, quejándose ruidosamente.

—Deberíamos jugar a matarlos con el automóvil igual que la otra vez. ¡Eso fue mucho más divertido que esto! —Y mientras hablaba, Dieciocho mató al hombre sin siquiera mirarlo con uno de sus rayos letales.

Gohan no pudo soportarlo más. Se impulsó rápidamente y encajó una patada doble justo en la cara del androide Diecisiete, quien voló hacia una construcción en ruinas. Reapareció con cara de pocos amigos, mientras su hermana gemela soltó una carcajada interminable señalándolo con un dedo.

—¡Mira como quedaste! —escupió entre risitas.

—Me gusta mucho mi ropa, y cuando me la rompen... —recorrió con la mirada su camiseta rasgada y sus pantalones llenos de agujeros—... me pongo furioso. Solo me quedan cuatro conjuntos iguales. Ninguno es tan resistente como nuestros cuerpos, pero en fin... —Sonrió con sorna. Gohan mantuvo la boca cerrada—. Por cierto, cuanto tiempo sin verte, Gohan. Ha pasado como un año desde la última vez que peleamos, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir?

—Ni creas que podrás volver a dejarme en ese estado. He entrenado mucho, ya no soy el mismo de entonces. ¡Ahora les tocará perder a ustedes!

—¡Cuanta confianza! —exclamó Diecisiete con una amplia sonrisa, que fue secundada por Dieciocho unos metros más allá—. Pero, mi querido Gohan, lamento decepcionarte... porque ese día no usé ni la mitad de mi fuerza.

—¡¿Qué?!

 _¿Cómo?_

El cuerpo de Gohan latió rápidamente, como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica. Todo ese tiempo había pensado que, al menos, podría acabar con uno de ellos, ¿y ahora se enteraba de que estaban a años luz del poder que él había calculado? ¡Mierda!

Cerró el puño de golpe, negándose a caer de nuevo en la desesperación. No, no iba a perder la cordura. Fuera cual fuera su destino, jamás iba a rendirse. El futuro de Trunks, del planeta, eran lo único que importaba.

Diecisiete movió un pie hacia delante; Gohan retrocedió un paso.

—Esta vez no te dejaré escapar. Ya no eres divertido para mí. ¡Te mataré ahora mismo!

El guerrero ni siquiera alcanzó a cubrirse. Se sintió un poco confundido, porque nunca había visto a los androides moverse con tanta velocidad como lo hacía en ese momento Diecisiete. Casi no podía creer que lo habían engañado de esa manera. Era verdad que, al no emitir energía, resultaba muy difícil saber hasta dónde podía llegar su poder, pero Gohan estaba seguro de haber calculado con un amplio margen a su favor. Y la realidad era que ni siquiera había pasado cerca de su verdadero límite. Antes de pestañear ya había recibido un golpe que le reventó las costillas y se las convirtió en un montón de añicos que se incrustaron en sus pulmones, perforándolos y llenándolos de sangre. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, ahogándose con su propio líquido vital que se le escapaba por la boca a borbotones. Diecisiete no perdió el tiempo: volvió a atacarlo con un puñetazo que Gohan esquivó de pura inercia, pero le pateó el muslo izquierdo y se lo fracturó. Ahora que el joven estaba completamente a su merced, Diecisiete usó la palma de su mano para golpearle el pecho y cortarle lo poco que le quedaba de respiración.

Gohan cayó de espaldas al suelo. En aquel instante supo como una revelación divina que iba a morir allí, bajo la lluvia, algo que le pareció casi poético.

«Trunks, tú eres nuestra última esperanza. ¡No te rindas ante nada!», pensó mientras abrazaba su destino con el orgullo que caracteriza a los guerreros.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Una enorme esfera de energía impactó contra su cuerpo, provocándole la sensación de que se estaba quemando y su organismo, desintegrándose. Luego, la más absoluta oscuridad lo consumió por completo.

.

.

Cuando Gohan abrió los ojos, lo inundó una paz que casi se le hizo desconocida. ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Y por qué tenía de nuevo su brazo izquierdo?

Lo comprendió demasiado pronto: estaba en el Más Allá. Había muerto, pero tenía la tranquilidad de que Trunks estaba en la tierra; confiaba ciegamente en él. Estaba seguro de que conseguiría, eventualmente, devolver cierta paz al planeta.

Miró a su alrededor. Había una larga fila de almas esperando ser atendidas para ir al cielo o al infierno, según hubiera sido su comportamiento en vida, aunque con la aparición de los androides esa fina línea entre el bien y el mal se había visto sumamente distorsionada, ya que las personas se concentraron en sobrevivir por sobre todas las cosas, dejando a un lado el compañerismo y el apoyo. Al frente de la fila se encontraba un escritorio descomunal, habitado por un personaje aún más descomunal, que llevaba cara de pocos amigos y se veía muy concentrado. Gohan decidió que lo mejor era explorar un poco por su cuenta hasta comprender en qué parte del Más Allá se encontraba. Comenzó a caminar hacia un joven con aspecto de ogro que se encontraba a algunos pasos de distancia. Goku le había hablado de ellos en alguna ocasión.

—Espera —dijo el hombre gigante—. Tú eres Son Gohan, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Giró sobre sus talones para devolverse los pocos metros que se había desplazado.

—Yo soy Enma Daiō. —Se inclinó un poco sobre su enorme escritorio para observarlo más de cerca—. Eres idéntico a tu padre.

—Gracias, señor —murmuró sonrojado.

El gigante continuó mirándolo, pero parecía concentrado en otra cosa, como si su mente estuviera trabajando mientras lo observaba.

—Jovencito —dijo a Gohan tras un silencio que pareció más largo de lo que fue—, voy a cumplir mi palabra en este momento.

—¿Eh?

—Son Goku me pidió un favor hace muchos años.

—¿Qué fa...?

No alcanzó a terminar la frase, pues Goku se materializó de la nada frente a él. Gohan se sobresaltó, e instintivamente dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, quedándose luego petrificado, casi sin respirar.

En sus memorias siempre miraba a Goku hacia arriba y lo encontraba enorme. Ahora, su recuerdo se anteponía gravemente con la imagen que tenía al frente: aquel hombre era como verse en un espejo, sin compartir sus cicatrices o su peinado, pero con la misma cara, altura y contextura física.

Padre e hijo se miraron por un tiempo indeterminado, reconociéndose en el otro tras tantos años de separación. Gohan no sabía que Goku le seguía los pasos desde el planeta de Kaio, solo creyó que pudo comunicarse con él en su mente por una excepción extraordinaria –o una alucinación, aún no había descartado esa posibilidad–. Pero Goku no necesitaba haberlo visto antes para reconocerlo; aquel era su hijo sin ninguna duda, no importaba cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado lejos de él.

—Gohan —musitó entre dientes.

Aquello fue como si una lluvia de cristales explotara dentro de su cuerpo. Gohan intentó contestar a su llamado pero el cuerpo no le respondía, y su garganta se negaba a emitir algún sonido coherente.

Se le rompió el corazón al pensar que no había podido sobrevivir a la batalla, que le habían matado antes de salvar a la tierra; sí, le había fallado...

—P-papá... —la voz le salió quebrada—, te he decepcionado, no fui capaz de superarte...

—No digas tonterías, diste lo mejor de ti y estoy orgulloso.

Goku avanzó un paso hacia el joven, pero él retrocedió la misma distancia. Aquello no parecía tener sentido. Entonces, recordó algo de la conversación que sostuvo con su hijo más de diez años atrás, poco antes de fallecer, y creyó haber dado en el clavo con lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Cuando morí eras muy pequeño, y te dejé cargar con el destino del planeta sin pensar en nada... —todavía no terminaba la frase y Gohan ya estaba negando en silencio.

—Jamás te culparía por eso.

«Entonces, ¿qué es?», se preguntó Goku, aún más confuso. Volvió a acercarse, y Gohan retrocedió de nuevo. No lo entendía. El hombre se llevó las manos a las caderas; realmente no tenía idea de qué hacer. ¿Estaba enfadado con él, o no? ¿Le tenía miedo? Aquello sería absurdo.

Gohan miró hacia el costado.

—Señor —dijo a Enma Daiō con voz trémula—, quiero saber si puede encontrar un alma que llegó hace poco más de un año.

—Claro que sí. ¿Sabes su nombre?

Goku se fijó en que su hijo había adoptado una expresión devastada en ese momento. Era notorio el esfuerzo que le estaba costando replicar a la pregunta de Enma.

Finalmente, tras dominar el temblor de su barbilla, Gohan pudo responder: —Alatea.

Enma Daiō sacó un enorme libro de entre un montón que tenía bajo el escritorio y se puso a hojearlo. Cada vez eran menos los habitantes que quedaban en la tierra, por lo que su trabajo se había puesto muy lento y aburrido.

—Aquí está —dijo señalando una página—. Ella se fue directo al paraíso.

Gohan apretó los puños, temblando con su recuerdo.

—Señor, por favor, ¿es posible transmitirle un mensaje?

Enma Daiō fijó sus ojos en Goku, como si le preguntara de qué iba todo. Por respuesta recibió un encogimiento de hombros; no, él tampoco sabía qué estaba ocurriendo. Pero se trataba del hijo de Goku, y aunque no hubiera sido su primogénito, había luchado muchos años para defender el planeta tierra, por lo que podía concederle un pequeño favor.

—Ten. —Arrojó a Gohan una especie de burbuja de tamaño similar a una pelota de baloncesto—. Háblale y tu mensaje quedará grabado. Enviaré un ogro a entregarlo, ya que el alma de esa niña no reencarnará todavía. Necesita mucha purificación.

—Gracias.

Gohan se quedó mirando la esfera transparente, pensando cómo iniciar su monólogo. Tras varios intentos fallidos, comenzó a hablar entrecortadamente.

—Alatea, mi nombre es Son Gohan. Estuve presente el día que... que tú..., lo... lo siento mucho. Estaba ahí cuando el androide Diecisiete hizo... lo que hizo. No te ayudé. Debí haberme revelado antes contra la androide Dieciocho, pero fui un inútil. Pagaste mi debilidad con tu vida y no puedo compensarte por ello... solo rogarte que me disculpes. No espero que lo hagas, pero quiero que sepas que sufrí contigo todo ese tiempo. Deseo que puedas... —cerró de golpe la mandíbula porque no quería llorar, ya había mostrado suficiente fragilidad durante la tortura de Alatea—... deseo que puedas reencarnar y olvidar todo esto. Perdóname...

No pudo continuar el mensaje, porque se le hizo un nudo en la garganta tan intenso que le fue imposible deshacerlo. Hizo un asentimiento breve a Enma Daiō para confirmarle que estaba listo, le entregó la burbuja y se dirigió por inercia hacia el Camino de la Serpiente. Goku fue tras él sin decir ni una palabra, llevando las manos cruzadas en la nuca.

Ambos caminaron por un buen rato en silencio; Gohan intentando calmarse, y Goku esperando a que él hablara en algún momento. Pero luego de una hora todavía seguían recorriendo el Camino, así que no se veía para cuando el joven iba a abrir la boca de nuevo.

—Espera, Gohan, ¿quieres seguir andando? Yo terminé este camino corriendo en seis meses la primera vez que estuve aquí. Puedo teletransportarnos al planeta de Kaio-sama si me lo permites, allí podrás estar tranquilo. Nadie te va a molestar. ¿Qué dices?

Lo único que consiguió fue un brusco asentimiento, ni siquiera se había dado vuelta para mirarlo. Goku le puso una mano en el hombro y cumplió con lo prometido.

Era primera vez que Gohan se encontraba en un lugar con la gravedad aumentada. Le parecía un poco molesto, pero nada más que eso. En otro tiempo habría aceptado que entrenar en un lugar así apresuraba buenos resultados en un guerrero, pero ahora solo le importaba recobrar el juicio que temía había perdido tras enviarle ese mensaje a la pobre Alatea.

Kaio, a lo lejos, pensaba darle la bienvenida al hijo de Goku con uno de sus mejores chistes, pero apenas le vio la cara supo que no era momento, por lo que agarró a Bubbles del cogote y se lo llevó al otro extremo del planeta. Era mejor dejarlos solos.

Gohan se dejó caer en un asiento que había frente a la entrada de la casa de Kaio. Goku lo miró con las manos en la cintura, porque no sabía si era buena idea colocarse al lado de él. De pronto se le ocurrió que, tal vez, quisiera estar solo.

—No te vayas... —fue el susurro de Gohan cuando notó que su padre daba marcha atrás.

Así fue como Goku terminó instalado junto a él, todavía esperando que dijera alguna cosa. No sabía cómo actuar, y era sabido por él y por todos que no tenía filtro ni delicadeza a la hora de hablar. Por primera vez, aquello le resultó molesto. Probablemente Chichi habría sabido lidiar mucho mejor con la depresión de Gohan. Quizás podría partir con lo más reciente.

—¿Querrías contarme quién es Alatea? —inquirió tras un nuevo rato de silencio.

El relato no fue nada fácil. Gohan empezó describiendo el momento en que llegó a enfrentarse a los androides y terminó con él arrastrándose por el suelo ensangrentado.

Goku se limitó a mirar fijamente a su hijo, sin expresión alguna en el rostro, puesto que no se le ocurría nada que pudiera hacerle sentir mejor. Podía imaginar lo que había sido vivir en la tierra peleando contra los androides más de diez años sin descanso, pero nunca podría ponerse por completo en sus zapatos, dado que no había estado ahí, y definitivamente, no había sufrido lo mismo que él, aunque eso no le impedía sentir algo extraño en el pecho, similar al dolor punzante que lo atacó cuando se enteró de que él mismo había sido quien mató a su abuelito convertido en Ōzaru; ese dolor, pero multiplicado por mil.

Gohan apretaba los puños como durante sus noches de agonía. No sabía que había empezado a llorar en silencio, que la humedad en su rostro se había desbordado sin aviso previo.

—Algunas noches después aluciné que me dabas ánimos, papá —dijo cuando pudo volver a hablar—. Fue como tenerte a mi lado de nuevo, y sentí que podía, que sería capaz de vencerlos a pesar de todo.

—No fue una alucinación; realmente era yo. Te vi tan desesperado que tenía que comunicarme contigo —respondió Goku con el entrecejo fruncido—, aunque Kaio me había advertido que me castigarían, porque no está permitido que los muertos se comuniquen con los vivos. Igual me perdonaron, pero me prohibieron volver a hacerlo.

Gohan le sostuvo la mirada por un momento.

—Me devolviste la cordura —susurró. Su voz estaba teñida de agradecimiento.

—Entonces, fue por esa niña que estabas así. Ahora lo entiendo. Realmente esos androides eran unos bastardos. Y te obligaron a presenciar todo...

Goku sintió rabia por primera vez. No era justo que Gohan hubiera cargado con todo ese peso solo. Pero ya no había remedio, su hijo era quien era gracias a lo que había vivido y nadie podía cambiar el pasado. Lo único que le quedaba era darle algo de tranquilidad ahora que estaba junto a él. Se levantó del asiento y antes de que el muchacho le preguntara qué ocurría, se encuclilló delante de él. Le apoyó un codo en la rodilla para no perder el equilibrio y su otra mano se enredó en su cabello, acariciándolo como cuando era pequeño. Respiró con cierto alivio al notar que Gohan no volvía a apartarse, así que continuó rascándole la cabeza suavemente.

—Escúchame bien, hijo: estoy orgulloso de ti —remarcó cada palabra en un intento de hacer que al joven se le metieran en la cabeza—. No le fallaste a nadie. Moriste peleando como todo un terrícola; como todo un saiyajin.

Gohan inclinó la cabeza hasta tocar su frente con la de Goku. De pronto volvió a ser un niño, como si esos durísimos años nunca hubieran transcurrido, y se sintió protegido de nuevo por aquel gigante de antaño que le daba confianza en sí mismo y podía derrotar a cualquier rival. Abrió los ojos, y en los de su padre vio reflejado el orgullo que había expresado en palabras.

—Gracias, papá —murmuró emocionado, pero ahora de felicidad.

—Yo no hice nada, fuiste tú solo. —Le revolvió el pelo un poco más y terminó jalándoselo con delicadeza—. Ahora toca dejar todo en manos de Trunks. Estará bien, seguro que fuiste muy buen maestro.

Gohan se enderezó un poco, sintiendo que las mejillas se le ponían rojas de vergüenza. Nunca encajaba bien con los cumplidos.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —dijo para cambiar de tema.

—Te presentaré a Kaio. —Goku se puso de pie—. Está loco por conocerte, pero trata de reírte con sus chistes porque de lo contrario se ofende. ¡Son malísimos! Y, cuanto más entusiasmado está, peor le salen.

—De acuerdo —respondió alegre, levantándose del asiento.

Caminando a espaldas de Goku, nuevamente se sintió pequeño. El kanji «Go» que llevaba en la espalda de su _gi_ complementaba el que Gohan había cosido para su ropa: «Han». Sonrió, porque finalmente había comprendido esas palabras que Goku le dedicó poco antes de morir: _«Si me necesitas, búscame dentro de ti»._ Por mucho tiempo le dio vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza buscando el significado apropiado, y ahora creía haberlo encontrado: él _era_ parte de Goku, era su hijo, su primogénito. Era humano y saiyajin. Llevaba en su cuerpo la sonrisa, la voz, la altura de su padre, y no solo eso, también tenía la obstinación, algo de su humor, la bondad... Podía pasar horas encontrando similitudes entre ellos. Se dio cuenta de que estuvo años buscando a Goku en los lugares equivocados, cuando todo lo que debía hacer era mirarse al espejo. Eran parte el uno del otro, a eso se refería. Cuando Chichi decía que eran como dos gotas de agua, no solo aludía a su apariencia sino al profundo vínculo que los unía. Gohan tenía a Goku en sus venas; por ellas corría la misma sangre de él. Toda la fuerza que creía perdida estaba ahí, encerrada por su propio miedo al fracaso. Pero dio todo de sí, y había cumplido con las expectativas de Goku, él mismo se lo había dicho, y sus orbes anochecidos no le mentían nunca.

—Por cierto, ¡la comida aquí es buenísima! —exclamó su papá con gran entusiasmo.

«Es el mismo de siempre», pensó Gohan. Suspiró y cruzó las manos tras la nuca. Una sensación nueva de quietud comenzó a extenderse por su pecho.

—Y, cuando quieras, iremos a entrenar. ¡Necesito probar tus poderes en una batalla!

Gohan asintió, dejando que una carcajada respondiera por él.

Sí... esto era lo que necesitaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ok, llegamos al final de la segunda parte. Si Stacy Adler no fuera tan caprichosa, habría terminado aquí xD ¡pero no!, se me ocurrió un epílogo que subiré en unos días más. Ya está escrito, así que no me demoraré.**

 **Se suponía que iba a subir esta parte el viernes... pero bueno, volvemos a mis permanentes caprichos.**

 **Quiero agradecer a mis lectores en fanfiction y wattpad. ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Y a todos quienes han leído, muchas gracias también :D**

 **¡Nos vemos luego!**


	3. Epílogo El brillante ocaso de los astros

**N. de la A.: Comenzaré con una disculpa xD**  
 **Había prometido subir el epílogo pronto, pero resulta que cuando lo iba a publicar, encontré que no era muy bueno, así que... lo borré, y lo escribí otra vez. Mi musa es muy caprichosa. Y a eso sumemos que he tenido semanas de trabajo extremo... mala combinación. Pero aquí estamos, para el final de esta historia que ha sido una descarga de emociones. Ponerme en la piel de Gohan ha sido una experiencia bastante novedosa, y me ha servido de "terapia", por llamarlo de alguna manera. Amo a Gohan y quiero que sea feliz, porque se lo merece como nadie después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar. Creo que le di un final feliz.**

 **Historia dedicada con mucho amor a mis adoradas Ary Lee, Vidian y Psicomari :')**

 **Para contar esta historia, me basé tanto en el especial de televisión «Gohan y Trunks: Un futuro diferente» como en el manga «La historia de Trunks», dibujado y publicado como capítulo extra por Akira Toriyama. Ambos tienen hartas diferencias argumentales, pero los mezclé e hice una sola cosa XD espero que les guste.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi Instagram ;) stacy_adler_ff**

 **Nos vemos al final del epílogo. Me cuentan qué les ha parecido :D**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad del gran y único Akira Toriyama. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epílogo: «El brillante ocaso de los astros».**

—Creo que nunca te pregunté cuál fue el favor que te hizo Enma-sama… ¿o sí, papá?

Goku, acomodado lánguidamente en el extraño suelo del «planeta» que visitaban, con la espalda apoyada en algo que parecía un árbol y la cabeza de Gohan descansando en su muslo izquierdo, comenzó a responder cada vez más entusiasmado.

—¡Ah! Bueno, creo que debería partir contándote de cuando me morí por lo del corazón hace años. Enma dijo que me permitieron entrar con mi cuerpo por una excepción que hicieron en honor a Kami —se tocó el pecho con ambas manos—; él había pedido que me recompensaran de esa forma si al alguna vez llegaba a fallecer por causas naturales. Como salvé a la tierra muchas veces y todo eso… Parece que el viejo sabía lo que iba a pasar. Ya, y cuando Enma terminó de explicarme, yo le pedí de favor que cuando llegara tu turno te dejara también conservar tu cuerpo. Eso pasó.

Gohan asintió, concentrado en digerir sus palabras. Su padre nunca sabría lo mucho que le había salvado esa decisión. Luego enfocó la vista en el cielo por enésima vez.

—Aún no comprendo por qué hay estrellas en este lugar, siendo el Más Allá… —musitó pensativo.

—Eso también puedo explicártelo —replicó Goku, con algo de orgullo en su voz.

—¿En serio?

—Kaio me hizo un recorrido por toda la zona cuando llevaba poco tiempo aquí. Me vio mirando hacia arriba y dijo una cosa así como: «El mundo de los muertos se creó a semejanza de los vivos para que la transición de las almas no sea tan dura. Por eso tenemos cielo, estrellas, lunas y planetas». Lo recuerdo porque eso me hizo pensar un montón en ti. Siempre te gustaron las estrellas.

El muchacho sonrió con dulzura, pues solía olvidarse de lo mucho que su papá lo conocía.

—Cuando estaba en el hospital después de la pelea con Vegeta —continuó Goku— y dijiste que querías viajar a Namek con Bulma y Krillin, supe de inmediato que no lo hacías solo para revivir a Piccolo con tu propio esfuerzo. Una pequeña parte de ti también quería conocer el espacio, ¿no es así? —Gohan movió afirmativamente la cabeza—. ¡Lo sabía!

—Me quedaba horas mirando por las ventanillas de la nave. Bulma siempre se estaba quejando de que no había nada entretenido por hacer, y Krillin trataba de ignorarla lo mejor que podía. Él y yo entrenábamos mentalmente para pasar el rato, pero yo prefería el espacio. Una vez me asomé fuera —gesticuló animadamente con las manos—, no podía respirar de la emoción. Me puse el traje, el casco, enganché el cable de la nave a mi cintura, tomé un _oxígeno_ y salí. Fue increíble. Nunca había visto una oscuridad tan densa. La tierra parecía una brillante bola de cristal azul, como un zafiro, muy lejano. Me abrumó flotar a la deriva, no ser capaz de identificar dónde era «arriba» y «abajo» ya que en el espacio el horizonte no existe. Me sentí perdido. Y después, maravillado. Las estrellas eran un montón de puntos brillantes repartidos al azar.

»Al principio me costó un poco mantenerme erguido porque la nave iba a mucha velocidad, pero con todo el entrenamiento que había recibido hasta entonces, de alguna manera lo conseguí. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, pero cuando se me acabó la provisión de oxígeno, entré de nuevo a la nave. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo de la emoción.

Goku escuchó su relato atentamente, descubriéndose a sí mismo imaginando la escena: su pequeño Gohan vestido con un traje de astronauta, intentando alcanzar las estrellas arriba de una nave namekiana. La sensación de nostalgia era indescriptible.

—Creo que te habría gustado el planeta _Yardrat_ —mencionó Goku—, sus habitantes trataron de enseñarme un montón de cosas del universo, pero a mí solo me interesaba entrenar.

Gohan no pudo evitar reírse del comentario, muy propio de su progenitor.

—Recuerdo que iba a pedirte que me enseñaras la _teletransportación_.

—Estaba esperando que lo dijeras, ¡hoy mismo te muestro cómo se hace!

Continuaron hablando animadamente con la naturalidad habitual en ellos, y la conversación fluyó rápidamente entre los temas que no habían tocado hasta ese día. Cuando llegaron a los años finales del mestizo en la tierra, este le contó sobre la última ocurrencia de Bulma: crear una máquina del tiempo en la que Trunks viajaría al pasado para llevar al _Goku_ de esa época a salvar su mundo.

—¿Y eso es posible? —cuestionó el saiyajin.

—Uhm… podría ser. —Gohan se llevó la mano a la barbilla en un gesto que le hacía parecerse aún más a él—. En teoría, pequeños cambios en el pasado pueden crear diferentes líneas temporales. Si Bulma consigue mandar a Trunks al pasado y advertir a nuestras versiones de esa realidad de la llegada de los androides, una nueva línea temporal nacería en la cual nosotros tal vez no morimos… —Ahí se detuvo, pues Goku lo miraba como si le estuviera hablando en un idioma desconocido.

—Creo que algo entiendo —dijo este luego de una pausa—, aunque me atrevería a afirmar que Bulma lo va a lograr. Esa mujer es un genio con las máquinas, y muy testaruda.

Gohan reflexionó en silencio por unos instantes. Desde que Bulma le había comentado sus planes le llamaba poderosamente la atención pensar en una realidad diferente a la que había vivido. Era algo que volvía una y otra vez a su cabeza, por lo que decidió compartir sus especulaciones con Goku. Cuando terminó, le preguntó su opinión.

—Ni idea, yo me iba a morir igual —respondió entre risas—. Pero tú te hubieras convertido en un investigador muy famoso, de eso no tengo dudas.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Claro! —Goku le sonrió con expresión juguetona—. Y tu esposa habría sido una hermosa chica de carácter terrible, como Chichi.

Gohan sintió que la cara comenzaba a arderle de vergüenza. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de imaginar algo así… ¿cómo sería ese Son Gohan? O, mejor dicho: ¿cómo habría sido él mismo de no haber tenido que vivir tantos años metido en aquel infierno?

Mientras pensaba en eso, el cielo cambió del color lavanda desvaído a un azul índigo precioso. Las pocas estrellas que brillaban hasta entonces se multiplicaron, salpicando el entorno como si fuera un gran espejo divino, reflejando el firmamento en múltiples direcciones.

Era sobrecogedor sentirse pequeño ante tanta grandeza. El mundo era un lugar maravilloso, tanto el de los vivos como el de los muertos. Cerró los ojos, incapaz de disfrutar por completo aquel delicioso espectáculo. Inevitablemente recordó los años en que se perdía observando el horizonte cuando aún estaba vivo, usando el brillo de las estrellas como una dosis de vida directo a sus venas. Pensó en la tierra y sus habitantes, ¿cómo estaría Bulma? ¿Y Trunks? Esperaba que no hubiera intentado vengar su muerte peleando contra los androides, aún le faltaba mucho entrenamiento para darles batalla, pero conocía lo impetuoso que podía llegar a ser, mal que mal, era hijo de Vegeta y eso se notaba. Volvió a abrir los ojos. Sin duda que Trunks conseguiría muy pronto lo que él no pudo: derrotar a esas máquinas infernales y reconstruir el planeta, que volvería a ser la preciosa esfera azul brillante de antaño; la que él vio a la distancia mientras viajaba ilusionado a Namek…

—Oye, conozco esa mirada. —Goku interrumpió su divagación inclinándose un poco hacia su rostro—. Estás pensando en la tierra, ¿verdad?

—Sí —admitió, sorprendido.

—No te obsesiones con eso, ahora es trabajo de Trunks. Sé que es difícil, Kaio vivía recordándome que lo dejara estar, pero lo cierto es que ya no pertenecemos al mundo de los vivos, por duro que sea asimilarlo.

—Lo intentaré, papá. —Él sonrió y alzó la cabeza, dejándole a Gohan contemplar el cielo de nuevo—. Confío plenamente en Trunks, pero me da un poco de miedo que haya cometido alguna tontería en mi ausencia.

—El crío es igual a Vegeta, ¿verdad? —Gohan se encogió de hombros, confirmando sus sospechas—. Entonces solo nos queda esperar a que Bulma lo tenga bien controlado.

—Lo hace sentir culpable, igual que mamá conmigo. Nada funciona mejor que eso… casi siempre.

Goku se carcajeó de lo lindo, contagiando a Gohan con sus risitas.

—¡Ya! —exclamó de pronto el saiyajin—. Está a punto de empezar.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Es una sorpresa! Mira, mira —lo azuzó apuntando hacia el cielo.

En un principio, Gohan no identificó nada. Desplazó su mirada hacia sus alrededores, pero todo parecía igual que hace unos segundos atrás, hasta que vio una estrella fugaz cruzar el espacio. Pensó que era algo fortuito, pero otra pasó vibrante. Y otra. Maravillado, Gohan no sabía que contemplaba el espectáculo sin ser capaz de cerrar la boca. Una lluvia de estrellas fugaces plagó el cielo de tal manera que iluminó el lugar por completo, como si fuese de día; un día despejado en la tierra. Alzó una mano y la puso frente a sus ojos sin darse cuenta, como si quisiera tocar aquellas brillantes luces con los dedos.

—Las estrellas… —susurró. Su voz tembló un poco.

Sintió que su cuerpo vibraba suavemente, pero era algo agradable así que no le tomó importancia. Bajó el brazo. Se encontraba demasiado emocionado como para darse cuenta de que Goku estaba hablando con Kaio en ese momento.

Resolvió cerrar los ojos por unos segundos. Desde el centro de su pecho comenzó a extenderse una calidez fascinante, infinita, que recorrió lentamente sus venas, sus músculos, su sangre, sus extremidades. No dejó lugar sin visitar y, curiosamente, siguió allí con la aparente intención de quedarse. ¿Por qué? Le parecía demasiado prodigiosa como para ser permanente. Pero no opuso resistencia, dejó que la placidez dominara su cuerpo y se entregó a ella por completo.

—Tengo algo que contarte, hijo. —Gohan alzó levemente las cejas; parecía dormido—. Esto te va a gustar: Trunks derrotó a los androides.

¿Qué?

Ahora sí, el muchacho le prestó toda su atención. Hizo ademán de sentarse, pero Goku lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Quédate ahí, pareces muy cómodo —comentó sin ocultar su alegría.

—Estoy… alucinado, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo lo sabes? No entiendo nada…

—Calla y escucha —lo reprendió en broma, con la risa pegada en los dientes. Gohan obedeció mirándolo hacia arriba—: aquí el tiempo transcurre de una forma muy diferente a la tierra. Kaio acaba de decirme que Trunks consiguió viajar al pasado, y volvió tan poderoso que derrotó a los dos androides casi sin esfuerzo. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

—¡Oh…! —fue lo único que Gohan pudo expresar en voz alta. Y, por dentro, aquella suave calidez estalló como un dique. ¡Por fin se acabó la historia de los malditos androides! ¡Por fin la gente conseguiría reconstruir la vida que tenían antes de que todo se fuera al infierno! Y, por fin, Trunks disfrutaría de un poco de paz. Bulma seguiría trabajando en sus inventos… Muchas veces, ella y Gohan hablaron de buscar a los namekianos sobrevivientes para pedirles un poco de ayuda con el Palacio Sagrado de Kami-sama. La gente necesitaba un Dios protector entre ellos, alguien que les proveyera de constante esperanza. Sí… Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había un futuro concreto lleno de esplendor para los humanos.

—¿Qué tal? —La pregunta sobraba, pero Goku estaba en éxtasis de ver a Gohan así de emocionado. Sus ojos parecían haber recobrado finalmente el mismo brillo de antaño.

—P-papá…, es…

No dijo más. Así como la pregunta de su papá, las palabras también sobraban. Sabía que él lo comprendía, por lo que cerró la mandíbula como pudo y volvió a abandonarse a la deliciosa sensación de paz que iba en aumento con cada minuto que pasaba. La suave vibración también creció. Curiosamente, la lluvia de estrellas fugaces incrementó su frecuencia, como si estuviera sincronizada con los misteriosos cambios de su cuerpo. Tenía ganas de buscarle alguna explicación, pero algo en su interior le decía que no lo intentara, que mejor disfrutara el momento.

Bajó por completo los párpados, y no tardó en sentir que todo su ser flotaba como si estuviera arriba de la Nube Kinton. Casi se preocupó, pero la pequeña mancha oscura se disipó de inmediato porque no iba a la deriva; Goku lo tenía bien sujeto de una mano. La seguridad de tenerlo a su lado barrió con cualquier rastro de preocupación, y el dique de calidez nuevamente estalló como una luz brillante y enceguecedora, envolviéndolo por completo, de principio a fin.

Entonces, se vio a sí mismo peleando con Número Diecisiete, a punto de ser acabado, agonizante, esperando el golpe final.

La película retrocedió, mostrándole el día en que Alatea fue torturada hasta morir frente a sus ojos.

Un poco más atrás. Él y Trunks batallando con Diecisiete, quien le arrebató el brazo mientras protegía al impetuoso muchachito.

Continuó viajando hacia el pasado, ahora en cámara lenta. Se encontró convertido en Súper Saiyajin por segunda vez, llorando frente a los cadáveres de su madre y su abuelo. Luego, la primera transformación acudió más rápido, mientras lloraba de impotencia viendo los cuerpos inertes de Piccolo y Krillin a algunos metros de distancia. Volvió a llorar agarrado a la mano de su padre, cuando este le pidió que protegiera al planeta en su lugar.

Apretó su mano con más fuerza.

«Papá, no te vayas, por favor», le había dicho.

«Estaré siempre a tu lado, aunque no sea de forma física», le respondió él con su alegre voz debilitada por el virus.

Volvió a retroceder. Goku tenía los ojos de color esmeralda y el cabello rubio, alzado de ira desesperada por haber perdido a Krillin de manera tan cruel. Su espalda se veía imponente. Le hizo temblar de miedo cuando le ordenó volver a la nave con el moribundo Piccolo.

Poco antes de eso, estuvo a punto de morir. Recoome le partió el cuello con una patada increíble, pero Goku lo había salvado milagrosamente con una semilla Senzu.

«¡Tuve mucho miedo, papá!», exclamó cogiéndolo por el cuello.

«Has sido muy valiente. Estoy orgulloso».

Ahora estaba arriba de la nube Kinton. Nappa, un saiyajin de poderes sin precedentes, lo tenía contra la espada y la pared. Piccolo murió protegiéndolo, haciéndole notar todavía más lo pequeño e inútil que era en una batalla. Goku le rascaba la cabeza para tranquilizarlo.

«Estoy orgulloso».

Se sentía mareado. No sabía cómo, pero consiguió asestarle un duro golpe al que, supuestamente, era hermano de su papá. Si fuera realmente su hermano, no le haría daño de esa manera, ¿verdad? Claro que no.

«¿Estás orgulloso de mí, papá?», dijo el pequeño Gohan mientras se arrastraba por el suelo hasta colocarse al lado de Goku.

«Claro que sí».

Se sujetó el estómago con fuerza mientras estallaba en largas carcajadas, sentado en un precioso tronco de edad indeterminada. Balanceó las piernas al compás de una canción que se había inventado recién, porque papá estaba orgulloso de él. Corrió a su encuentro; Goku lo cogió y se lo echó a los hombros elevándolo un par de metros. Cuando Gohan aterrizó sobre él, lo agarró por los tobillos para que no se cayera.

—Tu mamá nos está buscando —susurró en tono juguetón.

—Oh, no, ¿qué hiciste ahora, papi?

—Es que tenía esos bollos de carne recién hechos… Cuando le pregunté me dijo que eran para la cena, pero no me pude aguantar, ¡tenía demasiada hambre! —se quejó.

Gohan se agarró el sombrero con la Esfera del Dragón de Cuatro Estrellas encima, un regalo de su papá que era lo más especial para él, porque representaba a ese abuelito que jamás conocería y que le había heredado su nombre.

—Mami debe estar furiosa —dijo temblando graciosamente, provocando que Goku soltara una risita involuntaria.

Justo cuando Gohan terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, retumbó en el bosque un portentoso «¡ _Goku-sa_ , ven aquí ahora mismo y trae a tu hijo!».

—Ay. —Goku no pensaba provocar que su esposa lo llamara por segunda vez, así que salió corriendo con el pequeñito aferrado a sus cabellos—. ¡Agárrate bien, porque vamos a volar!

Gohan chilló de emoción cuando comenzaron a elevarse unos cuantos palmos del suelo. Todo empezó a pasar más y más rápido a su alrededor y habría querido patalear de no ser porque sus tobillos estaban asegurados por las grandes manos de Goku. A pesar de lo rápido que iba, era capaz de distinguir todos los preciosos detalles que enmarcaban los bosques protectores de la región.

—Hoy tenemos visitas —le dijo su papá mientras eludía los árboles con precisión.

—¿Vienen todos?

—Solo faltan Bulma y Trunks, pero ellos llegarán después.

—¿Y el señor Piccolo también va a venir?

—¡Claro que sí!

¡Por Kami! La emoción de Gohan fue en aumento, y para cuando divisó su casa, el pecho le retumbó con un crujido que solo fue audible para él. De pronto, se sintió envuelto por el sonido del río corriendo, los peces saltando, los pájaros volando a su alrededor… Justo en el claro del bosque, quedó de pie al lado de Goku, observando la entrada de la casa, que se abrió en ese instante para dar paso a la vertiginosa Chichi.

—¡Mi Gohan! —exclamó a la distancia—. ¡Mi Goku!

La mujer corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó llorando a lágrima viva; no había cambiado nada de nada.

—¡Los extrañé tanto! Oh, dios, Gohan, estás tan alto… y te ves igual a tu padre…

Gohan rodeó a su mamá con un brazo y hundió la cara en su cuello, por lo que se perdió el momento en el que ella y Goku compartían un beso muy dulce. Luego, Chichi lo apartó un poco y le apretó las mejillas.

—¡Debes comer con urgencia, mírate esa cara! —Le dedicó un mohín asesino a su marido, soltando la cara del muchacho—. _¡Goku-sa!_ ¿Qué hablamos de la alimentación de Gohan? ¡Mi pobre hijo tiene los pómulos marcados! Menos mal que se me ocurrió hacer comida como para un regimiento, ya que tus amigos y tú parecen bestias cada vez que se sientan a una mesa. Tendré que hablar con mi papá, le pedí que me trajera platos y servicio para nosotros, pero se nos unirán más personas de las que tenía contempladas… no importa, porque hoy es un día especial, mientras no digan que no les atendemos bien…

Goku y Gohan se miraron con la risa a punto de escapárseles. Chichi empezó a caminar por delante de ellos sin dejar de hablar, por lo que el mestizo volvió a subirse a los hombros de su papá. Desde allí miró al cielo, que continuaba plagado de estrellas fugaces. Era tal el brillo que su propia piel refulgía como respondiendo al llamado del firmamento. Volvió a sentir un poco de miedo pero, al igual que antes, se disipó rápidamente porque recordó que Goku lo sujetaba de una mano.

—Papá —musitó—, ¿qué va a pasar ahora?

—Nos quedaremos aquí, con tu mamá y nuestros amigos.

—¿Tú también? ¿Y Kaio-sama?

Goku le sonrió, pero no respondió de inmediato porque estaba hablando con él en ese mismo instante por medio de su mente.

«Kaio, sucedió lo que me advertiste: Gohan está listo para que se purifique su alma y vaya al cielo».

«Muy bien. ¿Qué harás tú, Goku?».

«Me iré con él. Estos años han sido muy divertidos, pero llegó el momento de quedarme con mi familia».

«Te felicito, has tomado la decisión correcta. ¡Por fin dejaré de preocuparme por la comida! Contigo no hay cómo estar seguro», le dijo en tono jocoso, aunque en el fondo iba a extrañarlo. Goku respondió con algunas risitas internas.

«Despídeme de Bubbles, por favor».

«De acuerdo. Y, Goku… Te dejaré uno de mis mejores chistes como última lección. ¿Estás listo? Aquí va: ¿Qué le dijo una impresora a otra?... ¿Esa impresión es tuya o mía?».

Como siempre, Goku fingió que se reía con las payasadas de Kaio.

«Le contaré ese chiste a los muchachos cuando nos reunamos para cenar», prometió el joven saiyajin, aunque muy pronto se le olvidaría por completo.

«Sí, claro». Kaio lo conocía muy bien. «Que te diviertas, Goku. No causes problemas en el paraíso». Carraspeó. «Y dile a tu hijo que su legado no se perderá».

«Gracias, Kaio. ¡Nos vemos!».

Cuando terminó su conversación mental, miró a Gohan con expresión traviesa.

—Todo listo —anunció—. Vámonos antes de que Chichi nos vuelva a gritar.

—¿Entonces, tú…? —Una emoción diferente lo embargó por completo. ¡Goku no volvería a marcharse!

—No pienses tanto, Gohan. —Miró también al cielo—. Fíjate: nos están llamando.

Gohan asintió, aliviado de no ser el único que comprendía las estrellas de manera tan extraña. Esto significaba que era algo _real_ más que una simple corazonada. Parecía una tontería, pero le daba la impresión de estar siendo atraído a _algo_ más grande y poderoso, pero no para desaparecer, sino para formar parte de ese _algo_.

Llegó a la conclusión de que el universo era un constante generador de vida. Apenas moría una estrella, nacía otra para continuar su historia. Del ser más pequeño al más grande; del más poderoso al más débil, todos estaban conectados y todos cumplían un papel importante. Él mismo, que hacía unos instantes se sentía minúsculo en comparación al universo, percibió que todo en su ser crecía para amoldarse al cambio.

—¿Vamos, hijo?

Gohan tragó saliva. Los cambios daban miedo, pero no estaba solo. Y nunca más sentiría que le faltaba apoyo, porque se encontraría rodeado desde ese momento y para siempre por la gente que más quería. Sí, faltaban Bulma y Trunks, pero no tenía prisa en que llegaran.

—De acuerdo. —Pestañeó rápidamente y comenzó a ponerse de pie—. Estoy un poco asustado —confesó en voz baja—, pero al mismo tiempo, muy emocionado.

—Igual que yo cuando peleé con Freezer.

El muchacho soltó una larga carcajada, prontamente secundada por su progenitor. No había caso; Goku siempre tenía la fórmula exacta para quitarle tensión. Apoyó las manos en sus rodillas y, cuando su papá le pasaba un brazo por encima del hombro, todavía riendo ambos, comenzaron a brillar en miles de puntitos de luz, que se multiplicaron y dividieron, volviéndose cada vez más pequeños, hasta explotar y unir sus caminos a los astros que resplandecían en el firmamento y los saludaban con un respeto tan infinito como el poder del que nació el universo.

.

.

 **Y llegamos al final. Si se sintieron un poco confundidos con Gohan, a veces pequeño, a veces adulto; en el planeta de Kaio, en su hogar... es normal XD mientras su alma se purificaba y hacía la transición hacia el paraíso, se mantuvo en varios lugares a la vez (por decirlo de alguna manera).**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores, a mis chicas, y a quienes he conocido gracias a este fic. Amor y felicidad para todos.**

 **Stacy Adler.**


End file.
